This invention relates to improvements in fish food pellets and methods of feeding fish particularly adapted for use in aquariums housing different types of fish, some of which feed on the surface, some at mid-water, and some on the bottom of the aquarium.
The majority of fish aquarium hobbyists are not aware of the proper quantity of food to feed their fish. In most cases, they place fish food in their aquariums in greater quantities than that actually required to maintain the fish. Such overfeeding causes pollution of the aquarium water, cloudiness of such water, foul odors emanating from the aquarium, and in many cases eventual death for the inhabitants of the aquarium.